Impursonator
Impursonator was an accidental creation of Rita Repulsa while trying to aim her magic at Kat. Character History Rita accidentally created this monster, using her new powerful scepter, by blasting Kat's "ugly" purse that Kat made in her art class. She was aiming for Kat instead, attempting to turn Kat back into her monster form, similar to her previous scheme that created Brick Bully. Despite its relatively harmless appearance, Impursonator was the most powerful monster Rita ever created. Her body seemed to be capable of absorbing attacks, allowing her to fire the energy back at the Rangers. Thus, she survived every attack made by the Zeo Zords. Her rubbery skin made her nearly impervious to physical harm, as the rapid-fire punches of the Red Battlezord only briefly stunned her. Even the Zeo Ultrazord barely scratched her, and the Rangers were forced to retreat. She later gained control of the Super Zeo Megazord and used it to battle the Zeo Megazord, which was currently being piloted by the Machine Empire's Cog Changer. After learning from Delphine that Impursonator is easily distracted, the Rangers tricked her out of the Zord. While she went looking for the Rangers, Impursanator was forcibly sent back by Rita to be punished. Later on, she allied with Cog Changer and was backed up by Cogs. She grew to giant size again, and was overwhelmed by the Super Zeo Zords. In a last-ditch effort, Cog Changer fused with Impursonator to form a super monster that was never named on-screen. The Super Zeo Megazord was unable to destroy it alone, so the Zeo Rangers called in the Zeo Megazord, the Red Battlezord and the Warrior Wheel. The Rangers – via the Zords – tossing the Warrior Wheel around Cog-Impursonator allowed it to build enough power to destroy the combined monster. Personality Impursonator comes off as a bit of a clown, but she takes her power very seriously and isn't above boasting about her indestructibility even as attacks bounce right off her. She does not like being lectured by Auric The Conqueror and gets upset when Rita pulls her from battle to do the same. Her main character flaw is her short attention span, which the Zeo Rangers exploit to lure her out of the Super Zeo Megazord. Modus and Arsenal Impursonator's goal, like that of many monsters before her, is to destroy the enemies of her creator Rita Repulsa. This extends to both the Zeo Rangers and the Machine Empire, though she proves willing to work with the Machines in order to destroy their shared enemies in the Rangers. * Impursonator's blubbery skin makes her highly resistant to attacks. She is even able to withstand the full firepower of the Zeo Ultrazord. * Her main attack is to fire pink lightning bolts from her hands. When attacked, Impursonator can absorb the energy through her body and increase the damage of her lightning bolts. * Impursonator can also fire a blue energy cloud from within her body, which she uses to banish Auric back into his tiki form. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes *Though she is female, her counterpart, in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger, is male. See Also References Category:Zeo Monsters Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Female PR Monsters Category:One-Eyed Monsters